


Dangan Ronpa: Full Bloom

by SunmayTheScattered



Series: Danganronpa Wattpaders [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Wattpaders, Dangan Ronpa Wattpaders: REBOOT, Dangan Ronpa: Full Bloom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - New Killing Game, Angst, DRWR, Dangan Ronpa Wattpaders: REBOOT - Freeform, Danganronpa Full Bloom, Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Danganronpa Game, Sunmay, danganronpa - Freeform, dr, new killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunmayTheScattered/pseuds/SunmayTheScattered
Summary: Interested in the (really old) book that started this series? Search up "SunmayTheScattered" on Wattpad and click the book that says "Dangan Ronpa Wattpaders (DISCONTINUED)"!Or click this link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/94343462-dangan-ronpa-wattpaders-discontinued---Twenty talented highschoolers find themselves in a twisted game of cat and mouse. The catch is that the cat is an extraordinary student with a motive to kill and the mouse has the possibility to be any of the other students.





	1. Chapter 1, Part 1: 'Pray For The Wicked'

**Author's Note:**

> this is super cringey but honestly who cares at this point  
> \---  
> CHARACTERS:  
> N/A

Haven Rules looked around themselves, their eyes adjusting to the darkness rather quickly. Although the only way to look was forward or up at the ceiling of whatever cramped space they were in, they began to make their move out of this place.   
  
Putting their hands on the walls (they were fairly close), they twisted their body to have their stomach on the ground and then proceeded to put their hands there also, picking up a crawling position and beginning to move. As they crawled, they attempted to gather their memories.   
  
My name is Haven Rules; I’m the Ultimate Multitasker and am in my first year of high school. I go by they/them pronouns, and have no clue where the actual hell I am.   
  
Anything passed these memories, Haven couldn’t remember. They knew they had a past yet to be discovered, but they couldn’t bring themselves to remember what they desperately wanted to know.   
  
Before they could become trapped in their thoughts, Haven turned a corner and saw light which came in four streams.  _ That resembles the opening to a ventilation shaft, _ they thought as they picked up the speed, knowing full well that they were making a lot of unnecessary noise.   
  
When they reached the metal plate, one quick nudge was all it needed to collapse to whatever ground was waiting for it. Followed by the crash, a scream rang out. As they looked out to see whatever made that noise, Haven met eyes with a girl with short white hair and a hamster-eared headband.   
  
“Jesus Christ you scared me,” The girl breathed out, putting her hand on her heart before letting out a small laugh. She was breathing heavily, but the smile on her face said everything was fine. “I’m Jennifer Falore, but feel free to call me Jenny. Official title is Ultimate Scholar, unofficial but preferred being Ultimate Nerd.”   
  
Haven laughed at Jenny’s ‘Ultimate Nerd’ title, which caused her smile to widen from below Haven. As their laughing faded out, Haven realized they were still up in the vent.    
  
Looking down, they realized it was a shortfall; they decided to jump down and did so. Landing was pretty simple, so immediately they decided to walk over to Jenny.   
  
“Hey. I’m Haven Rules, the Ultimate Multitasker. I go by they/them pronouns.” Haven said with a slight smirk, offering a slight wave instead of the normal handshake.   
  
“Oh! Right!” Jenny said with a laugh as she realized what she had forgotten of her intro. “I’m a demigirl! I go by either she/her or they/them.” Following the sentence, Jenny waved back to Haven. “Now, do you have any clue where we are?”   
  
To Jenny’s disappointment, and also Haven’s, Haven shook her head. They glanced back at the open vent behind them.   
  
“I just woke up in that vent,” Haven said with a sigh, looking over at Jennifer. “This may sound very strange, but I don’t really remember anything of my past life. It’s like a blank slate for me.”   
  
Jenny’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Same! All I remember is that I’m a demigirl, I’m a freshman, my name is Jennifer Falore but tend to be called Jenny, and I’m the Ultimate Scholar-slash-Nerd!”   
  
A pause erupted in their conversation. After a moment, Haven opened their mouth to say something but was interrupted by the PA System (which they hadn’t noticed before) turning itself on. “Everyone needs to make their way into the gym immediately. Absences will be treated accordingly.”   
  
Making eye contact, the two silently agreed to find this gym; they began to walk down the hall, only seeing four doors. Two of the doors had Haven’s name on it while the other two had Jennifer’s. They were parallel to each other.   
  
“We’ll have to investigate those later, but for now let’s make our way to the gym.” Haven said quietly, still locking eyes with the nameplate on the second door of their side of the hall.   
  
It wasn’t long before the hallway came to a stop at a double-door with the word “Gym” written on it. Jennifer and Haven made eye contact once again before Haven stepped forward, pushing open the doors and walking in with Jennifer trailing behind them. Inside the gym, eighteen people stood around, each different than the last.   
  
“And the numbers increase.” A girl with glittering purple eyes said with a smile from the front of the group. “I think we should start introducing ourselves to each other, should we not?”   
  
An abnormally tall man spoke up from the back of the group, his hair dyed blue and orange. “Good idea!” He said with a smile, “My name is Quin Aquarius, and I’m the Ultimate Comic Artist!”   
  
The girl next to him cleared her throat. She was also pretty tall, but nowhere close to Quin’s height. Her back was straight and her eyes were piercing. “My name is Sienna Gannon, Ultimate Author.”   
  
A girl in the front spoke up, her hand raised as if she was asking to go (although it didn’t matter, the girl was going to go anyways). She was practically about to burst with the energy trapped inside of her. “I’m Paige Haniyya, the Ultimate Dancer! You better hope we can get along, because if you didn’t that’d be weird! I get along with everyone!” Paige’s index finger was up as if she was proving a serious and important point. “Although, I still hope we can be friends even if we don’t get along, you know?”    
  
The next girl, the one who had first spoken up, laughed quietly at Paige’s ramble before starting her own introduction. “I’m Selene Ender, Ultimate Sorceress.”   
  
“But magic isn’t real.” A girl with red hair said, her eyebrow raised. “How are you an Ultimate for something that doesn’t exist?”   
  
Before Selene could respond to the girl’s question, a boy with dark purple hair and purple eyes cut into the conversation. “OH, OH, OH, IT’S MAGIC, YOU KNOW! NEVER BELIEVE IT’S NOT SO! IT’S-“ before he could continue his singing, Sienna had put her hand over his mouth. “Sing again and I slit your throat, got it?”   
  
A moment of silence passed over the group, some people struggling to hold in their laughs while some looked extremely disappointed.

  
The girl with the red hair decided to be the one to break the silence. “Sorry, it’s just that I’ve been told magic isn’t real.” She paused before continuing, “I’m Corvalynne, the Ultimate Songwriter.”   
  
The girl next to Corvalynne, a girl with bright pink hair and a pink outfit, spoke up. “I’m Toka Persou, the best Hostess the entire damn world’s ever seen!” Toka let out a small laugh, “although some of you are better than me by a landslide. Like, someone with an actually useful talent. But people like Quin, people with useless talents, they can suck my big toe!”   
  
Quin looked extremely offended, his tone taking a rise. “Excuse me? At least I don’t look like a walking strawberry lemonade!” He said, his glare increasing as he stared at Toka.   
  
Before the argument could advance any further, a girl with long white hair and bright blue eyes spoke. “I’m Bunny Mustaches, the Ultimate Interior Designer! Hi!”   
  
After her, the boy with dark purple hair (who had been released from Sienna’s grasp) clapped loudly. “Hi! I’m Immortalz Artuso, demiboy and full-time gay! My title is the Ultimate Digital Artist!” Immortalz began to make finger guns at Quin, who had calmed down and shot the finger guns back at him.   
  
The next person was a girl with brown hair and dark green eyes. “I’m Madison Ziam, but Maddie is my go-to name.” Haven noticed that the girl had a thick accent. “I’m the Ultimate Clairvoyant.”   
  
Before anyone could ask any questions about Maddie’s talent, Haven spoke up from their position near the door they and Jenny had come through. “My name’s Haven Rules, the Ultimate Multitasker. I use they/them pronouns.”   
  
Jennifer took this as a sign to speak up from next to Haven. “I’m Jennifer Falore, feel free to call me Jenny. I’m the Ultimate Scholar, but I prefer Ultimate Nerd.”   
  
A girl who had propped herself against the wall spoke next, her grey eyes cold but darting around the room like she was paranoid. “Emma Matched. Ultimate Investigator.”   
  
The next was a girl with white and blue hair, goggles on top of her head. She wore a nervous smile. “I’m Nano Techna-Arcana, my title is the Ultimate Crafter. I hope we can get along.”   
  
The person next to Nano decided to speak up. They had purple hair and a lot of neon-colored accessories. “My name is Sage, Sage Lightveil. I’m the Ultimate Alchemist. They/them pronouns also.”   
  
Next was a person with light green eyes who was standing off to the side, seemingly bothered with the amount of people in the room. “Lee Celesea. Ultimate Stage Designer. They/them.”

 

Next to Lee sat a girl with long light brown hair and a purple bow in her hair, looking at the others with a smile on her face. “I’m Cassandra Venicus, the Ultimate Parkourist!”

 

Opposite of the two, a girl with curly red hair and striking green eyes spoke up. “I am the Ultimate Spy, Austen Janes. Hope we can get along.” Haven definitely picked up the sarcasm on that last line.

 

Immediately after Austen a girl with headphones cleared her throat. “Amelia Wolf, but I prefer Wolf. I’m, uh, the Ultimate Astrologer. Like, horoscopes and stuff. Zodiac signs.”

 

The last one there, a girl with long brown wavy hair and green eyes, clapped her hands to get the attention of the other teenagers in the room. “My name is Twilight Lamada, and I am the Ultimate Officer.”   
  


Silence followed the last introduction, the others seemingly confused on what to do next. It looked as though Selene was about to speak up when a loud laugh echoed throughout the room, startling everyone. It clearly had not come from any of the teenagers in the room.

 

“Welcome, students!” A bird, which looked like one of the plushies one would see at a children’s toy store, yelled as it popped into the center of the room. Half of it was pure white, while the other half was black with a red glowing eye. It’s beak on the white side was black, and on the black side was white. “I am Monotoh, the headmaster-slash-ruler of you all!”

 

Haven, ready to question how the bird was moving and talking, was interrupted by the Ultimate Clairvoyant, who rose an eyebrow. “I don’t see the purpose of dragging a bunch of Ultimates into a single facility. Even the outcome of this is blurred for me.”

 

Monotoh hopped a bit on it’s tiny feet, flapping its wing in what Haven assumed was excitement. “Well, glad you asked, Ziam! All of you have been brought here to participate in something  _ very  _ exciting; a killing game!”

 

Haven could feel their heart stopping as the words rang out of Monotoh’s mouth. As they looked around, they could definitely see the shock on the other Ultimates.

 

“What do you mean, ‘killing game’, you walking plush?!” Austen yelled from her position, her anger displayed clearly on her face. Her hands were held in fists, ready to attack the weird bird at any moment. Haven could only assume that attacking that thing would only lead to trouble. “We’re not participating in any killing game!”

 

Monotoh laughed as it did when it first made its appearance. “You  _ are _ going to participate in this killing game, actually! It’s either you participate, or you stay here for the rest of your pathetic lives!” Another laugh rang out from the bird; Haven felt the blood drain from their face.

 

“No,” Quin said with a low growl, his glare aimed straight at Monotoh. “We  _ aren’t  _ going to participate in your dumb killing game, and we aren’t going to spend our lives here. I’ll be making sure of that.”

 

“Before you all continue to get your panties into a bunch,” Monotoh said as it walked around the center of the room. “I’m going to explain this game. It’s pretty basic, if you aren’t a complete idiot. Now, first thing’s first: the whole objective is to kill someone and get away with it. Once someone is killed and the body is found by three people, the body discovery announcement will play and investigation time will start. Investigation time stops whenever I feel like it, just for the purpose of scaring the hell out of you kids. When investigation time’s over, we’ll have a class trial. Class trials are where you try to figure out the culprit. At the end of voting for the culprit, there will be two outcomes: If guessed wrong, everyone but the culprit is killed and the culprit walks out freely. If guessed right, the culprit receives a special punishment and the killing game continues.”

 

_ Would anyone really kill? _ Haven thought as they tried to observe the others, wariness taking over their body like an infection.  _ Yes, yes they would. _

 

“If any of you actually noticed,” Monotoh continued, “the hallways you woke up in have four different doors; two with your name, two with your partner’s name. These doors are your bedroom, your partner’s bedroom, your talent lab, and your partner’s talent lab. It is your job to keep your partner alive, or else you’ll be punished. Not the same punishment as finding the culprit, but still.”

 

Wolf cleared her throat, raising her hand. “What is a talent lab?”

 

Monotoh clapped its wings together, clearly pleased with the question it had received. Haven was scared that Wolf was getting used to the idea of living here, but they guessed it was better than contemplating killing someone.

 

“A talent lab is a place that is customized to your talent only. When someone dies, their talent lab is locked for the rest of the game.” Monotoh seemed to realize something, “Speaking of your rooms, I have to tell you about the Digital Information Books, or DIBs for short!” Haven was unimpressed with the name, and judging by the look on others’ faces, so were they. “Look, I didn’t name them. Deal with it, brats. Now! The Digital Information Book holds many things, including: Regulations-slash-rules, a map of the entire building, evidence for out investigation times- those are locked until investigation time comes around!-, and the report cards of your fellow students! You are not allowed to break the DIB, or you will be punished!”

 

“Um,” Sage spoke up from their spot, “what do you mean by ‘punished’? You’ve said it a couple times.”

 

“You’ll find out,” Monotoh said with a wave of its wing, dismissing Sage’s question. “When you get back to your rooms, read the DIB’s Regulations tab. Oops~! Almost forgot! When a murder doesn’t happen for a while, a motive will be presented. Morning announcements will play everyday at 7 AM and nighttime announcements will play everyday at 10 PM. Now, start killing, kiddos!” And with that, Monotoh disappeared.

 

A pregnant silence fell over the Ultimates as their minds raced to find solutions and answers to the situation they had found themselves in. Haven had no clue how to respond to this newfound information. 20 Ultimates were forced into a building where they have to kill each other.

 

“That was start-ling.” Immortalz said out loud. When Haven realized it was a pun, a huge smile spread onto their face as they looked over to Immortalz.

 

“Not to be a kill-joy or anything, but is now really the time to make puns, Immortalz?” Haven asked, making a pun of their own as a smile dawned onto Immortalz’ face. However, before the Ultimate Digital Artist could respond, Maddie stepped in.

 

“How about both of you shut up with your puns? They’ll get us nowhere.” Maddie barked, causing both Haven and Immortalz to glare at her. Before Haven could retaliate, Quin laughed sheepishly and tried to get the attention over to him for a moment.

 

“They’re not hurting anyone with their puns, Maddie.” Quin said, trying to take the role of the father figure before anyone else could make the situation escalate. He stepped over to her and put his hand on his shoulder, to which Maddie rolled her eyes and stepped away. Quin looked a bit hurt, but just sighed.

 

“Give her time, Quin.” Sienna said quietly to him, although from their position Haven could hear her. Quin gave a small nod to her before smiling at the rest of the group. The next to speak up was Selene, who had seemingly taken charge of the big group of teenagers.

 

“Anyways,” Selene said while clearing her throat, clapping her hands a small bit to get the attention. “We should probably explore this place! It’d be in our best interest, right?”

 

Everyone, including Haven, was a bit reluctant. Would they just accept their fate of being stuck here for all of eternity? Or would they act upon their will to escape, dooming everyone else to stay in the facility? Now that Haven thought about it, the fear of getting killed by one of the other teenagers increased.

 

What would make more mistakes than a teenager powered on the drive to survive?


	2. Chapter One, Part Two: 'Whistle For The Choir'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTERS:  
> Ultimate Hostess, Toka Persou  
> Ultimate Multitasker, Haven Rules  
> Ultimate Scholar, Jennifer Falore  
> Ultimate Sorceress, Selene Ender  
> Ultimate Songwriter, Corvalynne  
> Ultimate Digital Artist, Immortalz Artuso  
> Ultimate Comic Artist, Quin Aquarius  
> Ultimate Parkourist, Cassandra Venicus  
> Ultimate Medic, Skyla Kyles  
> Ultimate Clairvoyant, Madison Ziam  
> Ultimate Dancer, Paige Haniyya  
> Ultimate Alchemist, Sage Lightveil  
> Ultimate Author, Sienna Gannon  
> Ultimate Crafter, Nano Arcana  
> Ultimate Stage Designer, Lee Celesea  
> Ultimate Interior Designer, Bunny Mustaches  
> Ultimate Investigator, Emma Matched  
> Ultimate Astrologer, Amelia Wolf  
> Ultimate Spy, Austen Janes  
> Ultimate Officer, Twilight Lumada

Haven Rules had gotten lucky with their group. The people in their group were mostly calm, but also didn’t mind having fun in a situation like this. With the power of Selene’s random groups, Haven had been selected to lead the group with Jenny, Quin, Wolf, and Selene herself. That was a weird group of Ultimates, but Haven was fine with that. The more diversity the better.

 

Haven was even more satisfied with their group when they quoted a Tumblr text post and Quin and Wolf had quoted the replies to that text post. Selene was laughing as she walked next to Jenny, who had a small smile on her face.

 

This group was tasked with going through whatever the DIBs (Haven hated that name) had for rules and surveying the rooms and Ultimate Labs on the right side of the center room, where the halls of Haven & Jennifer, Toka & Corvalynne, Sage & Immortalz, Cassandra & Paige, and Sienna & Emma sat. Unfortunately you had to have the Ultimate with you for the lab to open, so they didn’t bother going through any of them, saving that for later.  _ Maybe,  _ Haven thought,  _ the group exploring the other five halls will go through them.  _

 

Haven was leading the group to their and Jennifer’s hall when someone came over the PA System- again. Haven hopped it wasn’t Monotoh again; they really couldn’t deal with whatever that bird was.

 

“ **Checking… 1… 2… 3… IS IT WORKING, CASS?!** ” A small pause came through the PA System. This must’ve been the group Corvalynne was leading: Immortalz, Bunny, Cassandra, and Emma. “ **It is? Good. So, announcement. Monotoh just told us that we can use this for signalling dinnertime and stuff like that. Uh, what else was I supposed to say, Corvalynne?** ” Another pause. If Haven were to guess, they’d say Bunny was speaking. “ **Oh right. We’ll meet up in wherever the dining hall is after this. That’s where we’re having dinner. Um, I think that’s it-** ” “ **WAIT WAIT WAIT, BUNNY I NEED TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT.** ” “ **Immortalz has an unexpected announcement.** ” “ **DESPACITO 2 CONFIRMED, MOTHE-** ” The PA System clicked off.

 

That had definitely brightened up Haven’s group a bit more. A few moments after the announcements were made, they made it to the four doors. Pushing open the door that had Jennifer’s name and, what Haven hadn’t noticed before, the word “bedroom”, they walked in.

 

The room was quite nice. A bed lay on the right side of the back wall, it’s light blue, black, and white colors appealing to the eye. The rest of the room seemed to be in the same color scheme, from the desk and chair to the coffee table and chair to the blank TV screen. There was also some sliding doors opposite of the bed, but they were covered with the blue paint and the design of a book.

 

“Damn, these are nice,” Wolf muttered as she collapsed into the living room-style chair in front of the coffee table and TV. As soon as she hit the chair, she immediately sighed with content. “These chairs are comfortable, too. It’s nice.”

 

Haven walked further into the room, touching the chair Wolf was draped upon. It was indeed very soft, and plush. Wolf’s proclamation was correct. Haven then made their way over to the bookshelf standing next to the TV, lining the books with their finger. They watched as Quin, Selene, and Jennifer walked further into the room, Quin sitting in the chair next to the desk while Selene and Jenny made their way passed the sliding doors, disappearing for a few moments before coming back.

 

“It’s a bathroom and closet.” Selene said as she sat on the edge of Jenny’s bed, looking around the room with her. Jennifer closed the sliding doors behind her, leaning on them.

 

“The closet has a lot of- maybe even too many- copies of the exact clothes I’m wearing and a lot of copies of pajamas.” Jennifer spoke as she made eye contact with the rest of them. “It looks like whoever put us here plans to have us stay for a long time.” Haven winced as Jennifer voiced their own thoughts.

 

Selene spoke up from the bed, her voice being a bit more peppy than normal. “Don’t think like that, Jenny! If we believe that we can get out, we can get out!”

 

Jennifer rose her eyebrow at her. “I never said that we couldn’t get out, I just said that whoever did this was planning for us to stay a while.”

 

“Speaking of that,” Quin spoke up from his position at the chair. “Why do you think someone orchestrated all of this? There doesn’t seem to be any evidence point to that…”

 

_ Well, I guess there really hasn’t been any evidence to support that theory,  _ Haven thought,  _ but there would have to be someone behind it all! Maybe they’re not here, but still. Someone’s to blame.  _ Why did the idea of a ringleader give Haven a sense of déjà vu?

 

“Do you really think a talking bird had enough money and strength to build itself, construct 20 different bedrooms, and kidnap Ultimates who have no clue who each other are?” Jennifer asked as she made her way to the door.

 

“Well, no, but-” “Let’s head to Haven’s room.” Wolf cut in from her spot on the chair, pushing herself up with a groan. Haven immediately walked over to the door, grateful that Wolf cut in so that they didn’t have to continue the conversation.

 

Selene and Quin silently moved to the front of the room, Wolf being the last to leave Jennifer’s room. With a huff Haven pushed her door open, surprised to see that their room looked exactly like Jennifer’s except for a couple things.

 

For one, the light blue of Jennifer’s room was now a dark green for Haven’s. The symbol on the sliding doors was a pair of scissors, a shirt, a phone, a pot, and a book: things that Haven could do in their multitasking.

 

Immediately, Wolf draped herself over the comfortable chair. “Still comfortable,” she mumbled as she closed her eyes. Haven walked over to the sliding doors, followed by Quin who was probably curious about what the closet and bathroom looked like.

 

Walking in, Haven noticed it was a small room with two doors leading off of it. They pushed open the one to the right, revealing the bathroom to both them and Quin who was watching from behind them. Haven moved over to the left door, pushing it open to reveal a walk-in closet. Copies of their baggy clothing were hung on the left side, and baggy green pajamas hung on the right.

 

_ Jennifer was definitely right about the excessive amount of copies,  _ Haven thought as they stared at the clothing for a little longer before stepping back into the main room, looking around at the group they were leading. Wolf was still on the chair, but Selene and Jennifer had settled onto the bed and desk chair. Selene, who was sitting on the desk chair, was going through the desk’s many cabinets.

 

“Hey, look at this.” Selene said as she pulled a small tablet out of the first drawer to her right, displaying it to the others. If Haven guessed, they would say it was the DIB Monotoh was talking about earlier. Selene placed it onto the desk’s top, beginning to go through the next drawers.

 

Haven made their way over to the desk, grabbing the tablet and pressing a small button on the side of it. The screen lit up with four options, each having a symbol and word underneath it: Regulations, with a pen, Map, with a scroll, Evidence, with a lock, and Report Cards, with an open book.

 

Haven made their way to their bed, plopping down and clicking on Regulations. Quickly, a screen with all of the rules popped up. The other four in the room pushed themselves up, going to look over Haven’s shoulder at the DIB in their hands.

 

Rule 1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

Rule 2: "Nighttime" is from 10PM to 7AM. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

Rule 3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

Rule 4: Violence against headmaster Monotoh is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of school property.

Rule 5: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

Rule 6: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

Rule 7: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.   
Rule 8: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.

Rule 9: Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.

Rule 10: Additional school rules may be added if necessary.

 

“E-executed?” Selene quietly choked out, her purple eyes re-reading Rule 7 multiple times. Her grip on the side of the bed tightened until her knuckles were white. Haven could sense the tenseness in the teenagers around them, deciding to click out of Regulations and going into the next tab, Map.

 

The map opened on Haven’s current location, their room. It had one picture of Haven. The entire screen had an outline of the hall they were in and the rooms hanging off the hall. In the general place of Jennifer’s room was a picture of Jennifer. Haven put their finger on the screen and tried to drag the map around, but it wouldn’t move. It seemed stuck on their current location.

 

“Ah ah! You need to move around to try and find other people in your general area! I don’t want you teenagers becoming dependent on those things!” Haven screamed as Monotoh appeared in the room, appearing before all of the ultimates. Apparently the others were scared by Monotoh too, because Quin immediately latched onto Haven’s arm, Wolf flinched slightly but continued to have her regular bored expression, Jennifer gasped, and Selene fell back onto the bed.

 

“ _ How did you get in here?! _ ” Jennifer hissed in fear, and Haven noticed she was gripping Wolf’s shoulder very tightly. Bruises would probably appear later.

 

In a weird response to Jennifer’s question, Monotoh clapped its wings together and hopped around gleefully. “I’m everywhere, child!” Haven felt a shiver go down their back at the vague response. This bird was giving them serious rape vibes although being a plush bird.  _ Is it a plush?  _ Haven pushed aside the irrelevant thought, standing up.and turning off the DIB. They can check the Report Cards later. Quin, noticing their shift, let go of Haven and also made the move to stand up.

 

“Let’s head to the dining hall. Our work is done.” Haven spoke with authority, looking over the group they had been charged with. Quickly, they looked down at Monotoh. “Monotoh-” “- _ Headmaster _ Monotoh-” “-whatever. Where’s the dining hall?”

 

Monotoh, again with ridiculous amount of glee, clapped its wings and started out of the room, the door swinging open for them. Haven blinked in surprise, but decided on a sigh and followed the bird out of the room. “Follow me, students! Monotoh will lead the mono-way!”

 

Haven turned around to see Jennifer, apologizing to Wolf while both walked towards the door, Quin, looking at Monotoh skeptically, and Selene standing up and walking after everyone, looking around Haven’s room one last time.

 

_ Maybe, with the knowledge of the punishment of getting caught would be execution, people won’t get hurt. _

 

_ Or maybe they already have been. _

 

Haven picked up their speed.


	3. Chapter One, Part Three: 'A Brawl For Twenty'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all still reading this? damn

By the time Corvalynne’s group announced dinnertime over the PA System, Haven’s group had made their way into the dining hall (thanks to Monotoh, but there was no way in hell Haven would thank that  _ thing _ ).

 

In the dining hall, Sienna’s group had already sat themselves down. Sienna and Lee were sitting individually, nowhere near anyone else in the group. Skyla was sitting next to Austen at the left side of the table, Toka and Austen in a heated argument about something Haven couldn’t be bothered to figure out.

 

Nearly immediately after walking in, Quin smiled brightly at Sienna and sat himself next to her. From what Haven could gather, the tall man had acquainted himself with the loner author. Selene walked over to the right side and sat a seat away from Lee, who glared at her but said nothing. Selene just sent her a sympathetic smile. Wolf draped herself over the nearest seat, which was two seats away from Sienna and a couple seats from Lee. Making eye contact with Jennifer, Haven silently agreed with their newfound friend to sit together and the two made their way to the other side of the table, a couple seats from where Austen and Toka were arguing and Jennifer taking the seat between Selene and Haven.

 

Apparently Selene noticed the argument (it was hard not to), as she stood up and glared heavily at Toka. “It’d be best if we don’t fight each other, right, Toka? Afterall, she’s the Ultimate Spy.” Haven inwardly applauded Selene at her great choice of words. Toka, seemingly noticing who she was arguing with, blushed before settling on a glare on Selene and sitting a seat away from Austen and Skyla, silent ( _ for once _ , Haven thought, but they pushed that thought away).

 

“Hey, guys!” Someone yelled as the dining hall doors hit the walls, causing Haven to look at the entrance. Paige was there with her arms out as if she had just pushed the doors (she probably had) and a big smile on her face. Behind her was Twilight, her face stoic as she looked around at them all (Haven couldn’t help but notice that Twilight’s gaze on Toka lingered longer than the others). Madison, who gave Haven the chills, walked in afterwards, which left Nano and Sage to linger in afterwards.

 

“Hey, Paige!” Selene, Skyla, and Quin said simultaneously, Haven themselves having muttered a pathetic ‘hello’ that could barely be considered a word in the English language. Jennifer, from her position next to Haven and Selene, waved silently while Toka just glared. Wolf had slightly tilted her head to see who had come in, but other than that Sienna and Austen were just watching these interactions silently.

 

Paige sat herself next to Quin with a big smile, launching into a conversation about dance that Haven couldn’t care less about. Maddie sat next to Lee, ignoring the green-eyed glare she obtained from the Ultimate Stage Designer. Twilight walked over to Skyla and sat next to her, successfully landing her a spot next to both the Ultimate Dancer and Ultimate Medic, but Twilight, Paige, nor Skyla seemed to mind the fact that six people were sitting in a row. Nano and Sage sat together in the two seats between Sienna and Wolf.

 

“What is up Drama Alert nation,” Haven stood up as they heard the infamous intro, looking Immortalz, who was walking in and yelling this, straight in the eyes and joined him. “And I’m your host Killer Keemstar, let’s go right,” Immortalz and Haven jumped onto the table, pointing at each other, “ _ into the news! _ ”

 

Haven jumped off the table, taking a seat in their chair as Immortalz made their way over the table to Haven’s side, taking the seat that was open next to them. Some people were laughing, some smiling, while some were straight-up glaring (Haven wouldn’t say this out loud for fear of getting targeted, but they were sure that Maddie looked like she was about to sock both them and Immortalz right at that moment).

 

While Immortalz and Haven were being memes, the rest of the group made their way into the open chairs. Emma had sat herself in the seat between Lee and Selene, ignoring the death glare from Lee and the smile from Selene. Cassandra sat herself in the chair between Austen and Toka, Bunny taking up the next seat which was between the Ultimate Astrologer and the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Corvalynne smiled slightly as she made her way into the last seat, which was between Toka and Immortalz.

 

“Um,” Skyla spoke up from her seat, standing up. Austen stood up with her, to which Toka sighed and stood up herself. Sienna also stood up, shooting a quick glare at Lee who huffed and pushed themselves up. “Our group, after exploring the part we were told to, prepared dinner for you all. It’s not the best, but is edible!”

 

The group then made their way into a side room, which Haven guessed was the kitchen. Haven could hear a couple of soft words and curses before the group emerged, holding regular dinner foods with the appropriate food groups (Haven would guess that that was Skyla’s doing, considering she was the Ultimate Medic).

 

Austen walked around putting plates in front of everyone, including the empty seats of her group. Slowly, bowls and platters of food were being passed around the table, everyone taking what they wanted from it.

 

Dinner itself was mostly uneventful. Haven spoke to Immortalz and Jennifer most of the time, but occasionally Cassandra, from across the table, would jump into the conversation to put in some thoughts of her own. None of the three who had been originally talking seemed to mind. Haven themselves found it soothing that the Ultimate Parkourist felt comfortable enough to jump in.

 

There was a bit of an incident near the middle when Corvalynne and Toka started arguing, which Haven found a bit strange. Corvalynne didn’t seem the type to get mad, but they guess it was expected that Toka would find a way to get on even the calmest person’s nerves. Apparently Toka had began insulting Corvalynne’s family. It took a lot of convincing and the switch of Emma and Corvalynne’s chairs for the situation to diffuse.

 

As dinner came to a close, Haven found themselves volunteering to do the dishes. Jennifer, being the great friend she was, also volunteered. Before the two could go into the kitchen and the rest could head off to their rooms, Selene stood up and took charge as she had before.

 

“We should go through our exploration findings.” Selene said, looking around. “Although everyone’s input is important, I think that the leaders that had been appointed should go through what they found first and then their group can put in missing information.”

 

Everyone agreed with the plan, and Maddie, the leader of the group that explored the west archway and hall (the archway and hall that was opposite of the one everyone was currently eating in), stood up.

 

“The first thing in the West Hall is a storage room. It has a bunch of miscellaneous shit. Then there’s two halls going off of the end of the main hall, one titled  _ NW Hall _ and the other  _ SW Hall _ .” Maddie paused, tapping her fingers on the table. “The Southwest Hall has a small closet and a computer room. The computers aren’t hooked up to internet. The only thing on them is a media player. Northwest Hall has a hall branching off of it, leading to three bathrooms titled  _ Boy, Girl, _ and  _ Other _ . At the end of Northwest Hall is a bedroom with a bed, empty wardrobe, and a broke picture frame with no picture inside.”

 

Maddie sat down, seemingly bored.

 

“That’s weird,” Cassandra chimed in from her spot, “why would there be an empty bedroom in a place like this?”

 

“Maybe someone lived here beforehand.” Haven offered, tapping their chin as they looked around the room. “But that’s just a theory-” Immortalz jumped in to Haven’s reference, smiling. “-A  _ Killing Game  _ theory!” Multiple groans were heard from the more serious part of the group.

 

“That is a plausible situation.” Emma, who Haven had not expected to speak, said as she observed the room. “Although a more fitting theory would be that the controller of this killing game previously lived there before deciding to move elsewhere.”

 

Corvalynne stood up after that, being the leader of the group that searched the East Hall. “Well, as you all know, we found the PA Room. We can make announcements through that. The East Hall also splits, as you saw when you were coming to the dining room. Northeast Hall and Southeast Hall. Southeast hall has a huge bathroom for everyone, but also a locked door inside the bathroom. S-E Hall also has a small hall leading to a bedroom, which has a small doorway in the back leading to a long hallway with a closet and a locked door at the end.” Corvalynne sat down.

 

Bunny, who had been in Corvalynne’s group, spoke up with a sigh. “In the weird bedroom there was a, um, knife on the table. It had a dried red liquid that Emma said was blood.”

 

Haven felt a shudder go down their back, but said nothing. The rest of the Ultimates didn’t say anything either, which lead to Haven realizing that they should probably start with what they found.

 

“We realized that you need the person with you to open their Ultimate Lab, so we decided not to investigate those. We headed towards Jenny and I’s hall and investigated the bedrooms, which are pretty normal. They seem to be color-coded and have a door that leads to a bathroom and closet with multiple copies of the same clothes you’re wearing and pajamas.”

 

“Creepy.” Nano said from her spot, which startled Haven a bit. Nano had barely spoken the entire time, making her voice unfamiliar to Haven’s ears.

 

“Agreed.” Haven pulled out their DIB, which they had pocketed after leaving their bedroom. “The DIB has all the things Monotoh said earlier, but the rules reveal a bit more. We must stay inside this school, nighttime is between 10PM and 7AM- some areas are off-limits then, no sleeping outside of dorm purposefully, no violence against Monotoh, the killer will graduate from the school if not found guilty, participation in class trials is necessary, if the killer is found guilty they’ll be executed- if not, everyone else will be executed. No lending the DIBs to other students, and that Monotoh can add any rule they want.” Haven paused. “You all should probably read the rules yourselves when you go into your bedroom.”

 

Silence, which Haven assumes is from shock, falls over the class for a couple moments.

 

“...d-did you sa-say e-executed?!” Bunny screeched from her seat, blue eyes wide as she gripped the table with her hands tightly. This seemed to spark the rest into action.

 

“Tha-that’s- you’ve gotta be joking, H-Haven!” Skyla yelled, standing up. This resulted in her chair falling behind her, her eyes desperately trying to lock onto Haven’s (Haven avoided her gaze, not wanting to plunge the Ultimate Medic’s mood even further).

 

More shouts and panic came from the class, no one seeming to be okay. Even some of the more serious people seemed a bit shocked but kept themselves together.

 

“HEY!” Everyone quieted down as Twilight stood up, pounding her fist on the table. Her green eyes were glaring at everyone around the table. “Finally, you guys are quiet,” Twilight smirked before clearing her throat, “Look at the semi-bright side, now with the thought of execution over their heads, no one will murder.”

 

Haven flinched as Austen stood up and growled, her eyes glaring coldly at Twilight. “You should know as an officer that people don’t care about the punishments, dimwit.

 

Twilight seemed taken aback by the response, but settled on a glare at Austen. “You should shut up.”

 

Austen laughed mockingly, her glare angrier than before. “Really? Can’t think of a good comeback, Officer? I’d think with your kind of experience you’d be able to think of something to say to someone whose provocative, Twi.”

 

“You don’t know me, Austen.” Twilight said in a low growl, still glaring heatedly at Austen. Haven, if they were being completely honest, didn’t know how to diffuse the situation.

 

“Hey! Both of you! Shut it now or else I’ll shut you up myself!” Sienna threatened with a growl, standing up and slamming her hands on the table as Twilight did earlier.

 

Seemingly defeated, Austen and Twilight sat themselves down quietly. Haven released a sigh of relief, nodding a thank you to Sienna (who didn’t seem to notice or care) as the Ultimate Author cleared her throat.

 

“My group, which explored the other rooms, took a look through the rooms and available labs to find anything suspicious. Not really anything was found aside from a locked door at the end of Madison and Austen’s hall. Monotoh appeared and said we weren’t allowed to break or lockpick the door.” Sienna sat herself down.

 

Silence fell over the group. After almost a minute of silence, the PA System turned on. A female’s voice came through the system, which shocked Haven a bit from their burned out state. “ _ It is nighttime! Please retreat to your rooms! During nighttime the dining room, PA Room, and computer room are off-limits! _ ”  _ That doesn’t sound like Monotoh, _ Haven thought with wide eyes, and by the look of the others it seems they realized this also. Before anyone could do anything, the PA System rang again. “ _ Don’t think of coming into the PA Room. It’s bolted shut. Goodnight. _ ”

 

Just like that, everyone’s excitement and hope deflated into something that could only be described as despair.

 

Without a word, Haven pushed themselves up and left the room, dishes long forgotten about. Jennifer followed closely behind.


	4. Chapter One, Part Four: 'World Burn'

Haven Rules woke up to not-so pleasant sound of ‘What’s New Pussycat’ by Tom Jones coming from their television, which was (somehow) on. “ _ Nighttime’s over, students! Rise and shine! _ ” With a grunt, Haven found themselves heading over to their closet to get ready for this day.  _ Wakey wakey, vegetables and sadness. _ Haven snickered to themselves at the Tumblr post before getting dressed in their baggy clothing.

 

With a bit more of peppiness in their attitude for the day, they headed back into their room to grab their glasses before sliding into the bathroom, putting on the winged eyeliner they always wear while brushing their teeth.  _ I’m not Haven Rules without my Tumblr aesthetic. _

 

While putting their toothbrush and eyeliner away, the PA System clicked. “ _ Breakfast is starting! _ ” Haven, after a couple moments of thought, realized that the person behind the PA was Selene Ender.

 

Realizing they’ve done pretty much everything they should in the morning, Haven walked out of their bedroom only to be met with the door to Jennifer’s room.  _ Don’t I have to make sure my partner’s alive? _ Haven nodded to their own thought, knocking on the Ultimate Scholar’s door. “Jenny, you alive in there?”

 

“Yeah! Thanks for checking in, Haven!” Came from inside the bedroom, which sent waves of relief throughout Haven’s body. Not from the fact that they wouldn’t get punished (whatever that meant), but from the fact that so far it seems no one’s died.

 

With a weight lifted from their chest, Haven set out to the dining hall.

///

There weren’t many people in the dining hall, as was expected. Surely it would only be early risers and whoever made breakfast this morning.

 

Sienna, Quin, and Paige were once again sat together. They were chatting between themselves at a normal level ( _ thank god,  _ Haven thought). Skyla was setting food on the table, Sage following her with more food from the kitchen. Bunny and Nano were playing some card game, animatedly talking and making hand motions (they looked like close friends despite not meeting each other before the killing game to Haven). Toka was pouring tea into a bunch of cups on a platter, which surprised Haven before they realized she was the Ultimate Hostess for a reason.

 

“Hey, Multitasker!” Toka yelled from her position, hand on her hip and setting the teapot down. “What the hell were you doing that took you so long, huh?! Cuttin’ up a dead body?” Before Haven could shoot down the accusations, Toka blubbered on. “You filthy murderer! There’s no need for a class trial, I already know! Haven killed someone!”

 

At this, a bunch of people turned their heads to look at Haven and Toka. Haven felt their face heating up. “W-what?! Toka, what are you talking about?!”

 

Toka pointed accusingly at Haven, her glare increasing. “You probably killed the Clairvoyant, huh?! Killed her while she was asleep, huh?! Huh?!  _ Huh _ ?!  _ HUH _ ?! Answer me, Multitasker! You gonna go after the rest of us?! Get us executed?! Huh?!  _ Huh _ ?!  _ HUH _ ?!”

 

After Skyla and Sage had managed to calm Toka down from her accusations, the rest of breakfast passed without a problem. People came in, ate, and quickly left. Haven was hanging around at the end, having a conversation with Lee Celesea, the Ultimate Stage Designer, about the other Ultimates.

 

“They’re all too loud.” Lee said with a roll of their eyes, resting their hand on their chin as they glanced around at the other teenagers. “Especially Toka. And Cassandra. And Paige. And Immortalz. Except Immortalz is a meme, which I can appreciate. So are you. So, thanks for your service of never ending entertainment, I guess.”

 

Haven nodded along, smiling when they were thanked and laughing quietly. “I don’t really have a problem with a lot of them,” Haven said as they glanced at the remaining people in the room, which wasn’t a lot. “It’s really only Madison. Honestly, she needs to learn how to have bit of fun. Get some meme in her life.”

 

Lee chuckled, now playing with a kitchen knife they were supposed to put with the dishes but never bothered doing so. “I’ve gotta agree with that.” Lee then dropped the knife, standing up. “Well, thanks for talking, Haven. Bye.” With that, Lee left the room.

 

_ FREE TIME, START! _

 

_ Who should I hang out with today?  _ Haven thought as they looked around the room. Everyone had left by this point, leaving only two people. Selene Ender, the Ultimate Sorceress, and Jennifer Falore, the Ultimate Scholar.

 

After a small mental debate, Haven decided it would be best to hang out with Selene today. They were partners with Jennifer anyways- they could always hang out with her later on.

 

“Hey, Selene!” Haven called out, standing up and walking around the dining hall table. Selene looked up from her position, smiling as she saw Haven. “What do you need, Haven?”

 

“Do you want to hang out?” Haven asked as they stared down at Selene, who seemed lost in thought for a moment before making a sound of agreement and standing up. The two, silently, walked out of the dining hall, now standing in the Northeast Hall.

 

After a small debate, the two decided to head over to Selene’s lab. It was on the South side of the gym where they had originally met Monotoh, the second-to last one. “Would Quin mind that I’m in your hall?” Haven asked as the two passed the East Hall’s closet.

 

Selene stopped walking for a moment, lost in thought before she continued walking next to Haven. “I don’t think so, Quin seems understanding enough to let me have visitors in our hall.” Haven nodded, opening the door to the gym for the Ultimate Sorceress before following her in.

 

The gym was mostly empty, aside from Cassandra and Paige who had somehow gotten gym mats and were stacking them up, jumping over them and doing cool tricks all the same. Haven, after locking eyes with the Ultimate Parkourist, waved and smiled as they received a wave back from Cassandra before the girl went back to flipping off multiple stacked mats.

 

Selene led the way to her and Quin’s hall, which had a small comic plastered on the door of Quin and Selene fighting a dragon, the words  _ Quin and Selene’s Ultimate Dragon Adventure!  _ written above the comic.

 

Selene looked at the comic and laughed a small bit, pushing open the door to the hall as she began to speak. Haven followed her in. “Quin made that for no reason whatsoever last night and decided to put it on our door.” Selene laughed again, as if remembering something funny but didn’t continue.

 

The two, in comfortable, walked the short distance to Selene’s lab. As Selene pushed open the door, she started talking. “I hope you know I’m not actually the Ultimate Sorceress,” Haven made their way into the room, Selene walking in and closing the door behind her. “My actual talent is the Ultimate Illusionist, but I go by Sorceress because it draws in quite the audience.” Selene laughed.

 

The term ‘Sorceress’ felt vaguely familiar to Haven, but as soon as the familiarity came, it was gone. Haven shook their head slightly before adjusting the glasses that were sliding off their nose, taking a moment to look around Selene Ender’s lab.

 

The left wall was a huge shelf, multiple things placed on it. A big box with the label  _ Smoke Bombs _ was nearest to the entrance, followed by three huge bags that had the word  _ Glitter _ on all three. There were multiple rings which were looped around each other, around fifty decks of cards, and even more. 

 

The right wall had a huge monitor, hooked up to a small laptop on a desk beneath it. There were around three cameras on tripods, all positioned to face the green screen on the back wall. In the corner of the room, next to the shelf and green screen, was the PA speaker that was in every room.

 

“This is pretty big,” Haven commented as they looked around, surveying the room. It didn’t seem as if anything dangerous was in the room, although the smoke bombs could cause some distress if used in the wrong setting.

 

“Bigger than your talent lab?” Selene asked as she leaned against the door, raising an eyebrow as her purple eyes scanned over Haven for a few moments before she quickly looked away. Haven couldn’t help but notice this, their breath hitching for a moment before they forced themselves to calm down and continued conversing with the Ultimate Illusionist.

 

“I haven’t actually been in my talent lab.” Haven walked over to the shelf, picking up a small red ball. It was squishy and small, fitting into their hand fairly easily. They could feel Selene’s eyes on their back, so they settled on placing the red balls where they were and turning around to face her.

 

“You haven’t? Damn.” Selene laughed, crossing her arms and playing with one of the loose threads. “My curiosity is one of my many flaws,” Selene twirled the thread around her finger. “I guess that’s what got me my initial interest in tricks.” Selene paused to do jazz hands, laughing lightly.

 

Selene then went back to playing with the thread, glancing over at Haven. “Thank God for that, then!” Selene continued slowly. “I don’t know who I’d be if I never became the Ultimate Illusionist,” Selene laughed weakly before standing up and walking over to a crystal hanging off of a jewelry case.

 

“I don’t know what I’d be doing without my talent, either.” Haven tapped their chin in thought. “I’d probably be the same, though. Multitasking isn’t a huge part of my personality anyways. I’d most likely be surfing Tumblr. Maybe be a dropout. School’s boring, anyways.”

 

Selene laughed as she toyed with the crystal, glancing over at Haven and rolling her eyes. “Education is important, Haven!” The two laughed lightly. “So… I’ve never asked you what you think of the partners thing.”

 

Haven blinked a couple times, unsure of what to say. They’ve honestly only spared a couple thoughts towards the idea. “Well, it’s certainly made me check on Jenny more times than needed to. I guess it isn’t too bad, seeing her all the time. She’s a kind person.” Haven paused. “I’m a bit concerned on the punishment Monotoh mentioned.”

 

Selene’s smile dropped into a neutral look. “Ah, I forgot about that. No one else has really mentioned it.”

 

Haven nervously rung their hands together before continuing to talk. “Well, I guess people wanted to avoid the, uh, despair? Is that the right word?” Haven didn’t bother waiting for Selene’s answer, as it was more of a rhetorical question above anything. “Maybe. I’m still very concerned about it.”

 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two. Haven looked anywhere but Selene, and it seemed Selene did the same. 

 

“...I should probably get going.” Haven said after a few minutes of extremely awkward silence, and Selene nodded quickly. “Okay then. Bye, Selene!”

 

Selene’s mood immediately shot up as she gave Haven a smile and waved them goodbye. “See you at dinner!” Haven walked over to the door and made their way out of the room, waving to Selene and leaving.

 

Once out of the room, Haven released a sigh of relief they didn’t realize they were holding and walked out of the hallway of the Ultimate Comic Artist and Ultimate Illusionist. They had apparently forgotten that Cassandra and Paige had been in there previously, and jumped back as they saw the two catapulting themselves off of the tall towers of mats.

 

“Mother trucker, dudes, you scared the hell in me.” Haven sighed as they placed their hand on their chest, looking at Cassandra and Paige who were laughing.

 

“Sorry, Haven!” Paige yelled as they waved to Haven, who laughed lightly and walked over to their hall door.

 

“It’s fine. I’m gonna go take a nap. Bye, guys!” Haven said as they pushed open the hall door, waving back to Paige and Cassandra who said their goodbyes and went back to their flipping off of very-tall mats and other dangerous stunts.

 

_ Why do I have the feeling today’s been far too normal? _

 

_ What’s going to happen next? _


	5. Chapter One, Part Five: 'Devil Town'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's title is "Devil Town" by cavetown

“ **_Get up, students! It’s Motive Time~!_ ** ” Haven shot up from their nap (it was far longer than they had hoped) as Monotoh’s voice rung from the PA Systems. “ **_Head to the dining room, as it’s also dinnertime~!_ ** ” The PA clicked off.

 

_ Motive time…?  _ Haven thought as they hurriedly fixed their hair and made their bed, attempting to get to the dining room before something bad then.  _ The panic from this motive might get to the others and they might do something… drastic. _

 

Within minutes, Haven was opening the door to the dining room and meeting the eyes of the other Ultimates.

 

“Ah, Rules has finally made their way into the dining room!” Monotoh yelled loudly, clapping its wings together and doing a little dance. Haven rolled their eyes and walked in, noticing Jennifer’s silent sigh of relief and deciding to ignore it for now.

 

Monotoh, noticeably getting angry at Haven ignoring him, continued on with his speech. “Well, I had you guys meet here ‘cause it’s Motive Time~!” Monotoh sang out, clapping its wings again (it did that a lot).

 

“Yes, we get that!” Lee said with a roll of their eyes, “Didn’t need to repeat it.” Monotoh’s red eye glowed as it stared at Lee with what Haven assumed was anger, stomping its feet on the ground.

 

“Stop interrupting me, Celesea!” Monotoh received another eye roll. “You won’t get them until tonight, but it’s a little something I like to call  _ Flashback Frenzy _ ! Hyahyahya!” - _ Jesus Christ what kind of laugh was that- _ “The object will be one of former importance, and you will obtain your memories relating to it.”

 

“Bye-bye! Hyahyahyahya!” Monotoh laughed as it scurried out of the room by a small hole in the side of the room ( _ when did that get there? _ ) before anyone could protest.

 

The first to speak was Sienna, who stood up and walked over to the kitchen. “Bullshit. Things like that only exist in books.” Haven was reminded that Sienna was the Ultimate Author. “Come on, some of you need to help me serve dinner. Say thanks to Skyla for being the resident cook.”

 

Some people said ‘thanks’ to Skyla, who smiled slightly before following Sienna into the kitchen to serve dinner. Nano stood up after her, and Cassandra bounced out of the room and into the kitchen right behind her.

 

“So, Multitasker, what were you doing?!” Toka yelled as she stood up, pointing at Haven who in turn groaned loudly and slammed their head on the wall next to them. This got a lot of laughs from the people at the table, and Toka to start fuming but sit down with a huff.

 

Haven moved on from the Ultimate Hostess, looking around the table and finding the only open seat (aside from the four that Cassandra, Nano, Sienna, and Skyla had been sitting in) was in between Emma and Austen, two people they could definitely bare.

 

After sitting between the two (Emma had shifted uncomfortably and Austen didn’t seem to care), the four grabbing dinner quickly brought in the food and everyone sat down, passing the food around the table. Nobody brought up the motive.

 

Until the end of dinner, that is. Nano and Bunny had offered to do dishes, and Quin was now standing up at the end of the table as everyone stacked their dirty dishes on top of others’ dishes and prepared to leave.

 

“Everyone, just let me say: if you consider doing any drastic after getting your motive, please know that you can always talk and rant to me. I just want to help you all.” Quin said and clapped his hands together, smiling with his eyes closed.

 

Nobody said anything as they continued to pack up the dishes, and Haven couldn’t help but notice that Quin looked a bit hurt. Sienna was now glaring at a lot of people subtly, and Paige just tried to cheer Quin up with puns.

 

“Haven, are you coming?” Haven turned around as they noticed Jennifer near the door, slowly nodding and heading out with the Ultimate Scholar (leaving the others behind, but they would never admit they thought that).

 

The two walked in the East Hall silently before Jennifer broke the silence.

 

“What do you think of the motive?” Jennifer asked, pushing her white hair behind her ear as the two walked. Haven sighed, having expected the question coming a long time ago.

 

“It’s probably real,” Haven pushed the door to the gym open, walking in and holding the door open behind them as Jennifer walked in. “Monotoh seems to be very confident in its ability, and it’d be a death wish to underestimate it. It’s already set up a killing game in an abandoned schooling facility.”

 

“You mean the mastermind behind it?” Jennifer asked as she pushed open the door to her and Haven’s hall, holding the door for Haven before walking in behind them.

 

“You still think that?” Haven asked as they traced the wall with their fingers. “That there’s a mastermind?”

 

Jennifer snorted, picking up her pace and walking alongside Haven. “I offered the idea, I gotta stay by the idea to prove to Quin that there’s a mastermind.” Haven raised an eyebrow at the Ultimate Scholar, who copied the expression. “What? I like being right.”

 

Haven laughed, the two coming up to their bedroom doors. Haven walked over to the door with their name on it, looking back at Jenny who had her hand on the door. “Bye, Jennifer. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night.”

 

“Have a good night.” Jennifer echoed, pushing open her bedroom door and walking in. Haven watched her while pushing open their door, concern rushing through their mind as Jennifer’s door closed with a slam without her touching it.

 

“ _ Jennif- _ !” Haven felt tiny hands on their stomach as they were shoved into their room, landing on the floor with a  _ thump _ as the door slammed shut. They stared at the door for a few moments before scrambling up, rushing to the door and trying to get it open. The door knob did nothing, as it wouldn’t budge. They tried slamming their body against the door, but it proved unsuccessful as they didn’t even cause a dent.

 

“Jennifer!” Haven pounded their fist on the door. “Jenny! Somebody!” Haven heard a faint shriek from somewhere near them (it seemed as if it was from Jenny’s room, but it couldn’t have been her! Right?!) and they stumbled back in shock, looking around their room for something to use to get out.

 

They had forgotten about the motive. Their eyes landed on a green sweater, and immediately their body relaxed and their eyes became glazed over. They fell to the ground like a doll, not reacting as their head slammed into the ground.

 

A red-haired woman appeared in Haven’s vision, giggling and walking over to Haven’s body. Her fingers trailed Haven’s face before giggling again, her eyes staring straight into Haven’s. “Ah, you weren’t the most intelligent anyways. I guess I expected this!” The woman laughed cheerfully, bringing her foot above Haven’s head. “Bye-bye!” Then, the woman slammed her foot down onto Haven’s head.

 

Haven shot up from their position on the floor, immediately gasping as they felt an unbearable pain on the back of their head. They rubbed the spot gently as dots danced in their vision, out cold quickly.

 

Haven Rules woke up sometime later, the concerned face of Sage Lightveil hovering above them. Sage’s breath hitched as Haven opened their eyes, and Haven just rose an eyebrow while fighting off a small headache.

 

“Skyla, they’re awake!” Sage called out as they moved away from Haven (thank god, Sage was a bit too close for their comfort). Sage’s purple hair was pulled into a messy bun, which was different from the regular position of being down.

 

“Oh. Good.” Skyla came into view, looking into Haven’s eyes for a few moments before turning around and going back to whatever she had been doing before that. “They have no concussion. It was just enough to knock them out for the remainder of the night.”

 

Haven pushed themselves up, their headache dulling slowly. “Sage…? Skyla…? What’s going on?” Haven’s only guess was that the red-haired woman knocked them out, but Monotoh had said the motives brought back memories.  _ Was the red-haired girl  _ _ my _ _ memory? _

 

“Jennifer found you this morning,” Skyla’s face remained monotone as she told the story, going through the big brown dresser and folding towels and random things of the sort.  _ There isn’t a brown dresser in my room. _ “She went and got Bunny and Nano, and all three carried you to me.”

 

“Where are we?” Haven asked as they moved their legs to the side of the bed they were on ( _ bed? _ ) and looking at the Ultimate Alchemist and Ultimate Medic. Skyla didn’t bother to turn around as Sage mixed some weird-looking liquids and pills on a desk.

 

“The bedroom in the Northwest hall.” Sage replied with a small smile, glancing over at Haven before going back to the substances. They had Nano’s goggles over their eyes, which made Haven raise their eyebrow. Sage looked over and connected the dots fairly quickly. “Nano let me use them. She said she doesn’t use them that much, as she hasn’t used her lab yet.”

 

“Okay.” Haven stared at the liquids and pills for a moment before looking back over at the dresser, realizing that Skyla was placing medicines and medical stuff in it. “What about those… chemicals and medicines? Where’d you get those?”

 

Skyla cleared her throat as she placed the last medicines inside, closing the dresser doors. “My talent lab. The only reason Sage is here is because alchemists are extremely good at mixing things to get what they want.”

 

“It’s an ancient magical practice,” Sage cut in, looking up from the crushed pill she was pouring into a measuring cup and smiling lightly. “It was originally to find a way to make lead into gold, but it evolved into something more secretive and special.”

 

Haven nodded. “Why are we in here? Why not my bedroom, or one of yours? Or even your talent lab, Skyla?”

 

“This one is nearest to all of the bathrooms, which means I won’t have to be there if someone needs to use the bathroom in my room.” Skyla spoke as she picked up a broom and started sweeping the hardwood floor. “Plus it’s close to the storage room, which also has bandages I can pick up.”

 

“Oh.” Haven decided to stand up, a slight wave of dizziness hitting them before they steadied themselves. “So this is our infirmary?” Skyla and Sage nodded.

 

“We decided that if there’s a patient overnight, we’ll have Twilight or Austen stay and watch because they both said they know how to fight. Plus, most of us agreed that they are more trustworthy than some of the others.”

 

Haven had to agree with at least Twilight being trustworthy, as she was the Ultimate Officer; the two together didn’t sound good, though. Two days ago the two girls had been at each other’s throats during dinner!

 

“You should probably head off,” Sage spoke up from their chair, looking over at Haven with their bright green eyes before going back to their work. “It’s almost dinnertime.”

 

Haven choked on air, somehow almost tripping from their standing position. “It’s almost  _ dinnertime?! _ ”

 

“Yeah, you’ve been passed out for a lot of it. Around 3PM you woke up and mumbled something before passing out again.” Skyla spoke. “But watch out when you’re out there. People have been weird since the motive last night.”

 

Haven rose an eyebrow as they moved towards the door, leaning on it. “Weird how?”

 

“Jennifer straight-up hates some of us,” Sage said as they took a pill with a thick liquid inside and cracked it like an egg, pouring it into a clear substance before it could drip anywhere. “Toka’s a bit more polite, and so on.”

 

Haven’s mind reeled from this information, but they stayed silent as Skyla continued for Sage.

 

“Honestly, the motive didn’t really work for either of us. I just saw my family while Sage saw some bullies from their middle school.” Skyla spoke as she swept up the dirt on the floor, putting it into a dustpan and throwing it away. “What did you see? You seem fairly calm.”

 

Haven shrugged, pushing themselves up the wall a bit more before finding a more comfortable position. “I honestly didn’t remember much. A red-haired lady who called me stupid, but that’s it.”

 

Sage laughed, which caused Haven to start laughing with them and Skyla to smile lightly (the Ultimate Medic had barely smiled before that, so Haven counted that as a personal win).

 

The PA System clicked on. “ _ Dinnertime! _ ” It clicked off. It sounded like Bunny was acting normally.

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Sage said as she stood up, pulling Nano’s goggles up on top of her head and putting a book over the top of the cups and bowls containing mixed substances. Skyla nodded and got up, Haven moving from leaning on the door and opening the door.

 

The three made their way to the dining room.


	6. Chapter One, Part Six: 'The Overpass'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about halfway shorter than normal but it's fine :)

When Haven walked into the dining hall with Sage Lightveil and Skyla Kyles by their sides, they truly didn’t expect to see what they saw.

 

Sienna and Quin were sitting on opposite sides of the table, Quin looking extremely hurt while Sienna just glared at him intensely.

 

Toka was politely talking with Corvalynne, who looked a bit pissed off but said nothing as the two continued to have a hushed conversation.

 

Selene was chasing after Cassandra, who was chasing a screaming Paige with a knife. “Cassandra! We shouldn’t hurt each othee _ errrrr _ !” Selene tripped and accidentally launched herself at Cassandra, the two hitting the ground with a loud thump. Paige ran behind Quin, gripping his chair until her knuckles were white as she stared at Cassandra with wide eyes.

 

Austen and Lee were animatedly chatting, each with a small smile on their face (which was strange for both, as they were loner hotheads).

 

Madison was staring at Haven with her arms crossed, an intense glare plastered on her face. Haven, although if asked they would deny it entirely, felt shivers go down their spine.

 

Bunny and Nano were bringing out plates, quietly chatting as they did so. This seemed to be the most normal thing in the room, aside from Wolf who was draped over her chair and Emma who was sitting in her chair with a neutral expression.

 

Immortalz was also fairly normal, but with no one to talk to he was just tapping his fingers in a rhythm on the table as he watched Bunny and Nano bring in the food.

 

Jennifer was absent.

 

Haven, quietly, made their way over to the open chair on Immortalz’ left side, Immortalz perking up as Haven sat down and the two starting a conversation about memes.

 

From the corner of their eye, Haven could see Skyla going over to Selene and Cassandra to see if the two had any injuries as Sage took a seat next to Madison, who didn’t move her eyes from her intense glare at Haven.

 

Haven quietly wondered what Madison had seen.

 

Dinner was quick, and a bit more depressing. Haven stared at the empty seat beside them.

 

Emma and Cassandra were in charge of dishes. Paige had been the first to scurry out, with a depressed-looking Quin by her side. Next was Toka and Corvalynne, who were still chatting. Haven was the next to get up, quickly noticing that Madison got up just moments after them.

 

Haven made sure to rush out of the East Hall, out of the gym, into their hall, then into their room fairly quickly. Madison had been watching their every move. More shivers went up their spine.

 

Haven was leaning against the door, hearing faint footsteps go down the corridor and their heartbeat picking up speed. They turned the lock on the door, a small effort to keep everyone out.

 

Haven Rules had barely registered the fact that their world was spinning, flickering into a dark Victorian-themed hall and back into the dark green bedroom they had been assigned.  _ Please don’t tell me I’m gonna die, please don’t! Please don’t please don’t please do _ **_n’t please don’t-_ **

 

Haven ran over to the desk, stumbling a small bit as their vision swam in and out. They gripped the desk with tight hands ( _ are my knuckles white? _ ) and dragged it, grunting with the effort.

 

_ Go go go go go! _ Haven screamed at themselves (internally, of course) as they quickly moved the desk in front of the door. Something was pounding.  _ Thump thump thump thump THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP- _

 

Haven screamed as they dropped to the ground, holding their hands over their ears as everything got loud _ er and louder and louder and louder and it just wouldn’t stop and oh god I’m going to die, aren’t I?! _

 

Haven’s mouth began to go dry as black dots invaded their vision, and they fell to the side, unconscious.

 

Outside of Haven’s door, Skyla was yelling as she banged on the door with her fist desperately. “Haven?!  _ Haven?!  _ Please, open the door!”

 

Quin and Selene came rushing down the corridor, having probably heard Skyla’s yelling and Haven’s screaming. “What’s wrong, Skyla?” Quin asked worriedly as the two got close enough to the panicking Ultimate Medic, who turned around.

 

“Someone switched the medication I gave Haven to quetiapine!” Skyla yelled loudly as she panicked, the Ultimate Comic Artist and Illusionist seeing tears going down the Medic’s face. “I-it’s a drug used for schizophrenics! I-I noticed Haven eating way more during dinner than they usually do s-so just in case I checked the medicines I-I gave them and  _ s-someone switched it! _ ”

 

Quin’s eyes went wide as he lightly pushed Skyla to the side, cracking his fists and rolling his neck before throwing himself at the door. The door opened a tiny bit, a snap coming from what was probably the lock.

 

“I-I just don’t know why the side effects were faster than they should’ve been!” Skyla yelled, continuing to panic. “I-I didn’t give them anything over the amount that was ne-needed! It should’ve been much slower!”

 

Quin threw himself again at the door, the door budging open a lot more and causing a loud  _ crash  _ to be heard. As soon as he walked in, his eyes landed on Haven.

 

Skyla and Selene rushed in.

 

**A body has been discovered!**


	7. Chapter One, Part Six(.5): 'Dream Sweet in Sea Major'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body has been discovered!

<https://youtu.be/xkw6xY9psSE>

Click the link.


	8. Chapter One, Part Seven: 'The Last of the Real Ones'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all don't you just love it when your protag dies?

?????

 

???E?

 

H??E?   
  
H?VE?

 

H?VEN

 

HAVEN

 

_ HAVEN _

 

As soon as the bells chimed from the PA Systems and the body discovery announcement went off, footsteps paraded down the halls of the facility and rushed into the hallway of Jennifer Falore and Haven Rules.

 

She couldn’t move. That was the first thing Selene Ender realized as she looked down at the body of the Ultimate Multitasker. Her purple eyes were locked onto the closed lids of her friend, silently begging Haven to just get up and recite some stupid Tumblr post.

 

The first one to come into the room was Nano, who upon seeing the body stumbled back in surprise. “I-is that-?!”

 

“Holy shit!” Lee exclaimed as they came into the room, looking at Haven.

 

Sienna quietly walked into the room and upon seeing the body walked forward and placed her hand over Haven’s mouth, sighing after a few moments. “Too late. They’re dead.”

 

When Bunny came in, she screeched and flew herself back, hitting the wall.

 

Wolf quietly walked in, freezing a tad when first seeing the body before moving to the wall and staying there, quietly watching the body.

 

The next people who came in were Corvalynne, Sage, and Emma. Sage, after coming in, immediately left. Corvalynne’s eyes went wide as she muttered “Jesus Christ…”. Emma stared at the body for a moment before observing everyone else.

 

Toka came in next, and it was like something snapped in her as she giggled. “Looks like Multitasker offed themselves!  _ Finally _ !”

 

Quin turned to her, noticeably angry. “Their  _ dead _ , Toka! They were  _ killed! _ You shouldn’t be laughing, you strawberry lemonade!”

 

“They  _ clearly  _ offed themselves, dumbass!” Toka said in a loud voice, hitting the side of her head like that information was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Twilight was the next to walk in, and when she saw the body she looked as if she was about to puke. Toka noticed this and concern came over her face, rushing over to Twilight. “Officer-chan! Are you okay?! If you need to leave, I can help you!” Twilight shook her head, moving to the wall and leaning against it. Toka worriedly followed her.

 

Austen was the next to walk in, and when she did, her face went white. She didn’t say anything.

 

Cassandra came in right afterwards, not saying a word as she stared the body down.

 

Immortalz and Paige came in together, tears gathering at the ends of her eyes as she looked at the body. “H-Haven…?” 

 

Immortalz nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t fear death, fear the state in which you die.” Quin choked on tears as he realized Immortalz was quoting a Tumblr post. Immortalz panicked silently.

 

Madison walked in next, smiling lightly as she looked down at the body. “Ah, I thought they’d make it at least a little longer.” She frowned. “Seems like fate decided to take their life instead of Selene’s.”

 

Selene froze. “Um…  _ excuse _ me?”

 

“You heard me.” Madison said with a low growl, a wicked smile growing on her face. Selene stepped away from her.

 

Emma was the next to move, walking up to the pushed desk and going through the drawers. “There doesn’t seem to be anything in here…” Emma pushed herself up, looking over at Sienna. “Sienna, does Haven have their Digital Information Book on their person?”

 

Sienna crouched down, reaching into Haven’s back pocket and pulling out the small tablet. She then stood back up, holding it out to Emma who took it and pressed the power button. “It seems like the rest of ours. It isn’t damaged, either.”

 

“How the hell are you guys touching that?!” Cassandra yelled, pulling herself back as Sienna and Emma looked in her direction simultaneously. “Their dead! You’re disrespecting them!” Cassandra pointed at Sienna accusingly.

 

Sienna rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. “We’ve got to find out who did it. How else are we supposed to do it? Disregard the body?” Sienna motioned towards Haven’s body, her intense glare located at Cassandra.

 

“Hyahyahya! You’re  _ already _ fighting!” Monotoh appeared in the room out of nowhere, clapping its wings gleefully. “I hate to say it, but you’ve got to save it for the class trial! Debate Scrum, preferably!”

 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Selene growled at the bird, her impatience reaching its peak. “You probably killed the poor thing! They didn’t deserve that!”

 

Monotoh was noticeably angry, but continued speaking anyways. “I’m not here to do anything to you all! I’m here to tell you the Evidence app is unlocked!”

 

“E-evidence app?” Sage choked out, their hand over their mouth as they watched Monotoh with wide eyes. “W-why should we follow your words anyways?” Sage closed their eyes as tears threatened to spill over, and Selene could only wince and look away from them. “Y-you trapped us here! You’re res-responsible!”

 

“Now now, I only put you here! You kids were the ones to off ‘em! I offered nothing ‘cept a bit of good old motive! Hyahyahya!” Monotoh did a small dance in place, seemingly pleased with itself. Selene pushed the urge to scowl out of her mind.

 

Before anyone could speak up, Twilight cut in. “Motive? What motive?”

 

“Flashback Frenzy!” Monotoh exclaimed with enthusiasm, flapping its wings with delight. “I give you an object from your estranged past,” Monotoh put one wing over its heart and the other on its forehead. “And you remember some crazy stuff that makes you all like: ‘oh, i’mma kill him’ and then BAM! The guy’s dead!”

 

Silence.

 

“Did- did you just call Haven a man?”

 

“YOU FOCUSED ON THAT PART?!”  Monotoh yelled angrily, its feathers fluffing up to the point where it looked like a fluffy sphere. After a few moments, the robot took a deep breath before its feathers slicked back into their original position. “Well, anyways, investigation time is a go!”

 

Then, Monotoh waddled into a hole in the wall. The hole closed behind it.

 

**INVESTIGATION TIME, START!**

 

With a sigh, Emma opened her Digital Information Book and tapped something on the screen.

 

Selene could only assume it was the Evidence App Monotoh had been talking about.

 

“‘ _ The victim is Haven Rules, the Ultimate Multitasker. Time of death is 9:43 PM, in the bedroom of Haven Rules. Cause of death is unknown.’ _ That’s what the Book says.” Emma powered off the book.

 

“That brings us absolutely nowhere!” Austen said with a low growl, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“We have to collect the evidence ourselves, dumbass.” Lee said uncomfortably, not making eye contact with anyone in the group. “It’s not like Haven’s gonna get up and tell us who the fuck murdered them.”

 

“Oh yeah, disrespect the dead person, Lee!” Cassandra said, practically yelling as she pointed at Haven’s body.

 

“I THINK,” Paige yelled over everyone, her eyes a steely glare and her mouth fixed into a frown. “That we should question the three who found Haven.”

 

Selene’s eyes went wide as multiple people looked at her, Quin, and Skyla.

 

“I think you’re right, Paige.” Sienna said as she looked the three over. “Afterall, not many expect the people who find the body, even if it’s a natural cliche.”

 

“But shouldn’t we collect evidence?” Nano asked quietly, raising her hand as to get a bit more attention. As soon as at least three pairs of eyes were on her, she looked down. “W-we know that we’ll have a trial after Investigation Time. We should just focus on collecting evidence now, and make sense of it all later.”

 

Bunny rose an eyebrow. “Like, make a timeline?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Nano said with a shrug, looking down helplessly.

 

“That’s incredible thinking, Nano.” Emma said with a light smile, which sent Selene metaphorically reeling back. Nano looked up and sent a smile back. Emma went back to a neutral expression and coughed. “Anyways, we should split up.”

 

“You’re right!” Selene said, determination coursing through her veins. She would get to the bottom of this. “Should I make the groups again, or…?”

 

Nobody said anything, so Selene forced a smile onto her face and clapped her hands.

 

“Okay, so! 18 can be split into multiple ways… Two groups of nine, nine groups of two, three groups of six, six groups of three…”

 

“Selene, just pick nine groups of two.” Wolf called from the back of the room, slumped against the wall. Selene laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Right, right.” Selene turned to everyone, doing the calculations in her head. Some people wouldn’t do good together, like Sienna and Quin. Others would, like Nano and Bunny. “Paige and Quin, Nano and Bunny, Lee and Austen, Corvalynne and… Toka? Cassandra and Sienna, Immortalz and, um, Wolf, Twilight and Skyla, Madison and Sage, and Emma and myself.

 

“Paige and Quin, you two check out Jennifer and what she’s up to. Madison and Sage, you two can go to the makeshift nurse office and check it out. Cass and Sienna, check out the dishes and find out if there’s any trace of poison or that… quetiapine, was it?”

 

Skyla nodded. “Maybe there’s some residue in their cup, or even in the food left on their plate.”

 

“Their plate should still be there!” Cassandra chimed in from the left of Selene. “Emma and I never got to washing the dishes.”

 

“Skyla and Twilight, you two go and check Skyla’s lab, just in case. Corvalynne and Toka, I think Haven’s lab is open. If it isn’t try to help Paige and Quin with Jennifer. Check out Jennifer’s lab. Immortalz and Wolf, stay here and check out this room. Um…”

 

“Selene,” Emma spoke up, fiddling with the DIB in her hands. “How about you and I walk around and check in with everyone? We can collect information. Maybe interrogate some people.”

 

“Okay, but,” Selene paused, looking at the two pairs left. Lee and Austen, and Nano and Bunny. “We still have two pairs left.”

 

Twilight cleared her throat, causing all eyes to go to her. “Skyla should stay in the room. Check the… body. The body.” Skyla winced, but nodded. “Lee and Austen can come with me. Skyla can walk us to her lab and open the door, and then she can come back here.”

 

Selene looked over at Nano and Bunny. “Nano, join Maddie and Sage with checking out the makeshift nurse’s lab. Bunny, uh,”

 

“She can come with us.” Sage said quickly, shooting Selene a quick smile. “The more eyes the better.”

 

“Good idea, Sage.” Paige chimed in, smiling widely at the Ultimate Alchemist. A blush covered Sage’s face.

 

Sienna coughed, looking over the other Ultimates in the room. “We should get started. Before long Investigation Time is going to end and we’re going to show up at a trial bare-handed.”

 

“Right, right, let’s go.”

 

As Selene and Emma made their way out together, after a couple different groups, Selene could only feel the lingering gaze of someone watching her.

 

With a shudder, Selene picked up speed.


End file.
